Question: Nicholas used a $\$10$ bill to pay for a granola bar that only costs $p$ dollars. How much change did Nicholas receive from the cashier? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the price of the granola bar increases: Price of granola bar Change received $\${1.00}$ $10 - {1} = 9$ $\${2.00}$ $10-{2} = 8$ $\${3.00}$ $10- {3} = 7$ Price of granola bar Change received $\${p}$ $10 -{p} $ The answer: $10-p$